explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
FishermanBob99
FishermanBob99, formally known as UglySteve22, is a recurring character in ExplodingTNT videos. Appearance FishermanBob99 has an appearance similar to Steve, with blue clothing and brown hair. However, he has a bald patch on his head, and a gaping mouth with teeth sticking out. He also has his pants pulled up higher. Personality FishermanBob99 is a noob. He loves dirt, deadbushes, wooden tools, and acts really weird at times. However, he likes diamonds along with UglyDiaper22 and Noob 53918, which is really rare for a noob. He likes to stick with other noobs, and gets mad when insulted. However, in some videos, he is showed to have many diamonds and rare ores, but his behavior is still nooby. History FishermanBob makes many appearances. Please add some if you find any. If Lava and Wood Switched Places FishermanBob99 makes an appearance in If Lava and Wood Switched Places. He goes fishing on his boat. When he is in middle of the ocean, no land nearby, he talks to himself about how amazing this experience is and starts fishing. Suddenly, his boat turns in lava, as lava switched places with wood. Then, his lava boat turns into obsidian. As he stands on the single block, he calms himself down, telling himself that he could have died. Suddenly the camera pans away, showing multiple obsidian blocks with signs on them, saying names of various fishermen along with the reason of death. The camera cuts to scared FishermanBob, with his nametag above his head. If a Dirt Dimension was Added FishermanBob makes a small appearance in this video. He can be seen in one shot as a citizen of the Dirt Village. What Emeralds are REALLY Used For FishermanBob99 makes an appearance in What Emeralds are REALLY Used For. As the Pink Sheep observes the emerald carrot, FishermanBob falls from the ceiling and grabs the carrot, wondering what it is. Then he eats it, and has a farting fit, which ends with him pooping. He observes it, saying that it smells like mayonaise, and leaves by digging under him. This action causes Pink Sheep to scream that their reward was digested in rage. If Food Was Rare FishermanBob makes another appearance in If Food Was Rare. He can be seen in a forest, thinking about chopping all the trees to get apples. And so, he starts digging all the trees with his wooden sword. After 500 hours, the entire forest is gone, and not a single apple has dropped. Fisherman is sad about this, but then he spots a single apple lying on the ground. He starts running towards it, but before he reaches it, a guy in a minecart rushes in and picks it up, laughing at FishermanBob and leaving afterwards, ending the video. Why The Nether Was Added to Minecraft FishermanBob makes an appearance in this video. He is amongst the people that annoy Notch after he runs away from his computer, and he gets sent to Nether afterwards. To be exact, he wants Notch to give him a back rub, wants to add toilets, and wants to add Herobrine, despite the fact that Herobrine is canon in ExplodingTNTs videos. He also says that Notch is handsome. If a Diamond Dimension Was Added FishermanBob99 is the main character of this video. The video begins in a diamond mansion, with FishermanBob inside. He is crying because he has no friends, except for Bertha The Deadbush. He thinks, and realizes that he might be able to use all of those diamonds. He builds a portal frame out of diamond blocks, and lits it on fire, opening the portal to the Diamond Dimension. Afterwards, he tries to make a gold portal and lit it, but it explodes. When in the diamond dimension, a diamond pig greets him, telling him some stuff about the dimension, and then the pig is killed. FishermanBob decides to have fun, and starts doing fun stuff, like mining diamonds, making tools out of diamond, observing everything, building houses and more. After the day is over, he stands near the portal, and thinks about what a fun day it was. He realizes that it is time to go home, but the diamond pig rushes in and tells him that he is never leaving the dimension. Then, the pig breaks the portal. However, FishermanBob has a flint n' steel, and he throws it on the ground to show the pig. The pig uses this, grabs the flint n' steel and throws it in nearby diamond lava. They start arguing, but the pig tells him that if Fisherman finds him a golden carrot, he will go home. Fisherman is confident, but soon realizes that it is hopeless. FishermanBob is now sad, as he is stuck. He walks behind the portal, and spots a "Portal Reset Button" on the frame. He clicks it, and the portal resets. As he walks in, the pig breaks it again. Fisherman presses the button again, but the pig breaks the portal. This repeats many times, and FishermanBob has an argument with the pig, as they scream insults and swear on each other. Two diamond dragons observe the scene, and wonder about why they are so loud. One of them flies towards the two and kills them with fireballs. Then, the dragon leaves the dimension and appears in the Overworld, and causes chaos in there, ending the video. If Bedrock and Wood Switched Places FishermanBob99, now under the name UglySteve22 appears in the episode If Bedrock and Wood switched places. While being another noob that also likes diamonds, he decides to go mining for them. He digs deep underground to bedrock and sees diamonds. But, he only has a stone pickaxe. He decides to craft an iron pickaxe to mine the diamonds. He has 3 iron and needs a crafting table. But, he only has 3 wood. Realizing this, UglySteve22 screams out of rage. He gives Notch a call, hoping that Notch would donate 1 piece of wood. Notch, as he is not exactly clever, decides to help UglySteve by swapping bedrock and wood so that he can get the wood. If Minecraft was WILD FishermanBob99 is the main focus of the thumbnail in this video. Why Triangles Don't Exist in Minecraft FishermanBob99 makes an appearance in this video. He first rushes in and complements Notch's house. Then he spots the triangle facing sideways, and looks the way the triangle is facing. Notch realizes something and rotates the triangle, and Fisherman turns the same way, looking for something over there. Notch finds out what the power of the triangle is: when you look at it, you will look the way the triangle is facing. Notch starts rapidly rotating the triangle and Fisherman is stuck in there, forced to turn the way. Then, Notch turns the triangle to face upwards, and when Fisherman looks up there, Notch drops an anvil on Fisherman's head, killing him. Category:Noobs Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Humans Category:Males